garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Jakuzure
is a Makai Knight who goes by the title of Zen, the Flaming Sword Knight. He is one of the supporting characters in Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~ and would later return in in the film ''Garo ~ Kami no Kiba ~''.'' History Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~ Takeru is one of the three Makai Knights summoned by the Makai Priest Burai to Vol City for a large mission. Unlike Aguri Kusugami, Takeru was initially ecstatic and pleased to be working with Ryuga Dougai, even assisting him in his escape when the latter was being chased and cornered by the city's SG1 Force. However, he immediately changes his tone towards Ryuga due to the latter's initial unwillingness to cooperate with their group, essentially dropping his positive attitude, and simply went back to his womanizing ways. During one of his missions, Takeru gets distracted by a naked woman, chasing them down underground the sewers, where he is attacked by another woman. Despite being assisted by Ryuga, he was still subsequently trapped and squashed when the women combine into a massive Horror. Although he gets saved by the other Makai Knights, Aguri berates him for getting put in that situation, increasing the tension with the Makai Knights, only for Burai to diffuse the situation by saying that the Horror must have devoured a lot of people, yet no one on Vol City seemed to have noticed. In the episode [[Dining|''Dining]], Takeru was assigned to investigate Vol City's Immigration Bureau where he meets Rui Suzaki who was waiting with her family for their application in the city's free housing project, falling in love with her at first sight. This, however, jeopardized the reconnaissance mission, forcing him to flee the area. Despite this, Takeru once again meets with Rui to convince her to leave the city, only to be told to stay away from her and her family. When Rui and her family were finally transported to their home within the city, Ryuga and Takeru attempt to convince them to leave once again, only to find the house protected with a barrier. With assistance from Rian and Aguri, Takeru and Ryuga break the seal and storm the premises, defeating the Horrors inside and protecting Rui and her family. Once Ryuga defeated the immigration manager, who turns out to be a Madou Horror, Rian wipes the family's memories and help them move out of the city by rejecting their application. Unfortunately, the Madou Horror Sonshi overturns the family's rejection and takes them back. Takeru eventually finds the Suzaki family's truck the next day, inferring that Rui and her family never made it out of the city. Takeru is devastated that their efforts were wasted, only for Burai to find an unconscious Rui who escaped, thanks to Takeru's hair ornament restoring some of her memories. Guilt-ridden about her family's fate, Takeru silently guards Rui, who had her memories altered once again to have her think that she is an orphan selling flowers, eventually befriending her when Takeru formally reintroduces himself to her. Their interactions, however, became a detriment to his team, with Aguri even confronting him about their missions and the potential consequences of involving a normal person with the affairs of the Makai Community. When Ryuga was branded by the city as a murderer and was subsequently confronted by Sonshi, Takeru and Aguri come to Ryuga's aid and despite triple-teaming the Madou Horror, they were still massively overpowered, only falling back when Burai arrives. Once Burai creates a successful Madou Horror detector out of Rivera's tongue, Takeru aids Ryuga and Aguri in raiding the Kaneshiro Foods factory, seeing human souls being stored in capsules to be ingested by Horrors. Upon learning that Rui's family are among the people being harvested, he loses his cool and takes it out on all the Horrors in the area, subsequently disrupting their scheme and destroying another Madou Horror in the form of the food manager. Once the team recovers all of the human souls, the Makai Knights hold a ceremonial funeral, releasing the souls to the afterlife. After learning that Tousei Kaneshiro is pulling the strings behind all of the Madou Horror activities in the city, Takeru joins his group in storming the Kaneshiro office to confront him, only to be transported in an ancient Makai Temple, believed to be the tomb of the Horror Zedom. In there, Takeru and Aguri battle Enhou and Rivera. When Sonshi pins down Ryuga so that Tousei can turn him into a Madou Horror, Takeru intervenes and gets his right hand infected by Zedom's seed instead, forcing him to cut it off. After essentially botching their raid, Aguri helps Takeru regroup in their hideout, where the latter contemplates his situation, but Aguri wills him back in form, just as Ryuga manages to break out of the SG1 confinement. The two Knights hold off the Horrors as Ryuga reaches the Garoken before falling back once again. Despite his disability, Takeru still joins the others in successfully rescuing Rian, while also exposing Rivera as a Madou Horror to the SG1. When the hunted Rivera breaks into the Knights' hideout, Burai tosses Takeru the Soul Metal Fist and uses it to incapacitate Rivera, before Ryuga cuts her down. Upon learning about Zedom's eventual revival, Sonshi appears before the Makai Knights and engages them once again. Takeru and Aguri initially fight off the Madou Horror before Ryuga joins them and even out the odds, finally ending with Ryuga slaying Sonshi and regaining the Garo armor's golden shine. As Zedom frees himself by killing Burai and absorbing Sonshi's body, Takeru moves with the rest of the group to take on the Horror in a hard-fought battle, using the fist's shield form to block Zedom's onslaught. As Ryuga dons the Gold Garo Armor, its light resonates with the Zen Armor, turning it gold as well, resulting with the three Makai Knights successfully destroying Zedom. Several days later, Rian erases the memories of all people in Vol City, returning everything back to normal. Takeru is reassigned to the Western region and goes to see Rui one last time. Despite Rui not recognizing him, he promises to her that he'll become a better man in the future, departing the city with tears in his eyes. Personality & Character Takeru is a young and immature Makai Knight who essentially has an attitude and mannerisms likened to that of a thug. Unlike the other Makai Knights, he initially didn't take his job seriously and instead preferred to chase after and make out with other women. His womanizing ways even nearly cost him his life at one point, yet was seen back at it; romancing other women in the city. In truth, Takeru's juvenile acts stem from his genuine feeling of emptiness and lack of direction in life. It is upon meeting Rui Suzaki and his massive guilt about her family's tragedy that he essentially stops his womanizing ways and vows to protect her from the city's Horrors, seeing this as his motivation to become a better protector. This change in attitude, however, seldom came clashing with the team's objective, as he still essentially neglects his duties as a Makai Knight just to be with Rui. After defeating Zedom, Takeru vows to Rui that he'll become a strong Makai Knight and a better man in general, despite having her memories altered once again. Despite his claims, Takeru still keeps his hyperactive and delinquent personality when he meets Ryuga and Rian once again. Skills & Abilities For the most part, Takeru is competent in battle, relying more on ground moves and acrobatic styles of combat. However, he also has some tendencies of fighting dirty, using cheap moves and tricks to gain the upper hand in battles. He also prefers fast and precise strikes with his Makai Blade over powerful slashes. Takeru is shown to be ambidextrous in his swordsmanship, capable of fighting with his left hand, especially after being forced to cut off his right hand. Upon receiving the Soul Metal Fist, he uses it in conjunction with his dirty fighting style, often sucker punching Horrors before cutting them down. Zen, the Flaming Sword Knight As a Makai Knight, Takeru is given the title of The Flaming Sword Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the red Zen Armor. Takeru does this by slamming his sword to the ground and drawing a large circle around him. The large circle opens a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Fitting its title, the Zen Armor is capable of Blazing Armament, extending Takeru's abilities and allowing him to shoot streams of Madou Fire that home onto his targets. = Arsenal *Zen Sword - Takeru's Makai Blade, which comes in the form of a Chinese Sword, the Dao. This blade can also collapse into a military-style bowie knife, allowing Takeru to perform quick and successive slash strikes to incapacitate opponents. Initially, the weapon did not show any true elemental capabilities, however, in the film, the blade can emit red Madou Flames that extends the blade's reach. *Ring Lighter/Madou Lighter - As a personal preference, Takeru doesn't carry a Madougu. Instead, he carries a ring that emits Madou Flames to detect horrors. In the film, however, he forgoes the ring and instead carries the standard Madou Lighter that emits red Madou Fire. *Camouflage Duster - The duster that Takeru wears is magically enchanted; the coat can alter its form to mimic civilian clothes for disguises. This allows Takeru to easily travel throughout the city in the same clothes without the need to change into new ones as he's able to magically conjure a different coat every time. *Soul Metal Fist - An enchanted right-handed prosthetic, it was given to Takeru by Burai after Takeru was forced to cut off his own hand to prevent himself from being infected by Zedom's sapling. The Soul Metal Fist was designed to restore some of Takeru's original combat capabilities and also enhancing it at the same time. The Soul Metal Fist can also transform into a shield that can block even a powerful blast from a powerful Horror. Initially, the fist itself didn't give him full human-like hand mobility, instead, acting as a holder for his Makai Blade. In the film, Takeru shows full movement with the prosthetic hand. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Takeru Jakuzure is portrayed by Junya Ikeda, known for playing the role of Gai Ikari/ in External Links Category:Characters Category:Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~